


Push to Move

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Obito's tired and that's saying something. He hadn't been tired after the bridge, not after Rin, and not after Minato (even if Minato had been his fault). But here he was and Kakashi had forgiven him and died being something Obito couldn't be; a Hero.





	Push to Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malakia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/gifts).



> Completely forgot to post this up, apologies Mala. I'm glad that you enjoyed it! <3

Obito's tired and that's saying something. He hadn't been tired after the bridge, not after Rin, and not after Minato (even if Minato had been his fault). But here he was and Kakashi had forgiven him and died being something Obito couldn't be; a Hero.

"Hey." A heavy thud that shook the ground followed that statement and startled Obito into looking right.

Right into the face of a smiling Hashirama. Black lines of the death summoning jutsu...paling?

Obito was no genius like...like...but either way the paling was noteworthy.

"Hey are you ignoring me?" Hashirama pouted suddenly and it felt like a dark cloud had taken over his whole body. He curled in on himself and crossed his arms. Body turned away from Obito.

 _K_ _ind of cute_ _,_ slipped into Obito's mind before he even realized it. And before he could censor himself he said, "No I mean how could I you were my hero," A hot flush covers Obito's face once he registered what he said.

Too late Hashirama's personality took a one eighty degree turn and suddenly he was looking at Obito intensely.

From an inch away.

Worst of all?

Obito's heart was thumping a mile a minute. His breath hitching. Here was his hero so close and yet so far away.

"You know." Hashirama leaned even closer. "Sometimes when we cause bad things like monstrous death." A flicker of sadness as if he was reliving past memories, "we must continue and do good. To restore balance."

Not exactly something Obito wanted to hear but it was easier to swallow from his ~~crush~~ First Hokage. He nodded slowly. He understood. Even his kid self would.

Then a blue and white blur appeared as if in slow motion.

Not even Obito's Sharingan's could keep track.

One minute Hashirama was sitting smiling solemnly at him. The next. Their eyes met. Their mouths opened. Their lips crashed together. Obito admits its not what he expected kissing Hashirama would be like ~~Not that he did think about it!!~~ but then the pain eases through obvious use of healing jutsu. Lips go soft and a warm large hand cradles his face. Obito opens his eyes and isn't excepting the soft look in Hashirama's eyes. Or the tongue entering his lips.

This moment is his bliss.

And the next few days are even better.


End file.
